5 mots 1 histoire : Teen Wolf
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: Le jeu est simple : 5 mots pour 1 histoire. De l'amour, de l'amitié, du drames, de la joie, de la tristesse, de la colère, tout ce qu'il faut pour une bonne histoire avec tout les bons personnages ! Au programme pour le moment : Sterek et Allydia!
1. Chapter 1

**A lire !**

_Bon alors c'est quelques chose de tout nouveau que je poste alors je m'explique un peu. Je suis sur le forum Hunger Games France et dans ce forum il y a une partie jeu avec comme son nom l'indique pleins de jeu (jusque là vous suivez ? xP ). Et dans les jeux, il y en à un qui ce nomme : 5 mots 1 histoire. Le but est très simple, un membre vous donnes 5 mots, de préférences qui n'ont aucuns rapport les uns avec les autres et le membre qui suis doit écrire une histoire comportant obligatoirement ses 5 mots. J'ai donc décider de publier mes textes que j'ai écris avec ce jeu. Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai aussi publié des textes sur Glee et Hunger Games partant du même principe.  
_

* * *

**Titre :** Stiles's lullaby (La berceuse de Stiles -ouais, sur ce que là j'avoue que j'me suis pas fouler pour le titre-)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Personnages :** Stiles.. et Derek

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas sinon ça serait rebaptisé Homoland**  
**

**Remerciements :** A Marine ma correctrice de toujours

**Notes :** Sterek c'est pas mon otp, je préfère Stydia et Stanny mais bon, j'aime bien quand-même, ça passe tout seul et puis, ses deux là sont vraiment à mourir de rire. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

Mots : Allemand - canette - papier - veste - Camaro

Stiles's lullaby

- WIR WOLLEN IN BEIFALL UNTERGEHEN ! (*)

Stiles dodelina de la tête au rythme de la chanson, ignorant délibérément le grincement des dents du loup grognon installé au volant. Après tout, il avait passé un marché : Stiles choisissait la musique et en échange, il se la bouclait. Et Stiles ne disait rien, se contentant de tapoter ses genoux en rythme.

- Ne me dit pas que tu comprends ce que ce type hurle ? finit par demander Derek.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu sauras, môssieur l'alpha que j'ai un excellent niveau d'allemand !

C'était totalement faux, le niveau du jeune Stilinski en langue germanique était proche de zéro, il avait même dû aller sur Internet pour traduire les paroles. Derek lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas mais l'adolescent l'ignora. Il secoua sa canette vide avec une petite moue, il avait eu du mal à convaincre le lyncathrope d'accepter de le laisser boire dans sa voiture, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de menaces, Stiles jura que si jamais il abîmait la Camero de Derek, il l'autorisait a essuyé les traces de son crimes avec sa peau qu'il aurait préalablement arraché. Derek avait grogné que de toute manière, si jamais ça arrivait, il ne lui demanderait pas son avis.

- J'ai froid, se plaignit le jeune homme

- J'ai déjà mis le chauffage.

- Oui mais j'ai toujours froid. Prête moi ta veste.

- Et si moi j'ai froid ?

- T'as jamais froid, c'est toi qui l'a dit !

L'alpha grogna, si seulement Stiles avait une moins bonne mémoire ! Quoi que, l'adolescent ne retenait que ce qu'il voulait, la preuve c'est qu'il était actuellement en route pour rendre le papier du devis de sa voiture, ce tas de ferrailles était encore une fois tomber en rade et bien entendu, seul Derek était disponible pour l'accompagner à ce moment là. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour ce débarrasser de sa veste et la tendre au brun qui lui offrit un sourire jusqu'aux oreille. Stiles se lova dans la veste, reniflant discrètement le cuir. Pas assez pour que Derek ne le remarque pas. Mais, il ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête avec un léger sourire et d'éteindre la radio. Le silence prit place, bientôt rompue par les ronflements de Stiles et c'était beaucoup mieux d'écouter Stiles dormir que Rammstein. Parce qu'aucun groupe de musique ne valait Stiles.

* * *

(*) Paroles de Ich Will du fabuleux groupe Rammstein, si mon prof d'allemand nous fessait étudier ça plutôt que ses chansons de groupes merdiques, je serais beaucoup plus impliqué en cours! Bref, ça veut dire "Nous voulons mourir sous les applaudissements"

N'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos réaction! Le prochain texte sera soit un Perek, un Allydia ou un Berica, au choix!

Bonne année à tous!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Revision (dois-je vraiment traduire?)

**Personnages : **Allydia (ben oui, après deux garçons, deux filles, je suis pour la parité des sexes!)

**Disclaimer : **Je ne touche rien sur ce texte, tout est à Jeff Davis (qui devrait vraiment avoir honte de ce qu'il fait subir à mon Stilounet!) **  
**

**Remerciements :** Merci à Marine pour la correction!

**Notes : **Merci à tous pour vous reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touché! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient si nombreux (je suis sûr que ce soit un Sterek n'y est pas pour rien!). Bref, j'espère que ce texte-ci va vous plaire!**  
**

* * *

Mots: maths - bouteille - botte - brune - coeur

Revision

Allison poussa du bout de sa botte la bouteille d'eau vide. Elle ignora le regard mauvais que lui lançait Lydia et poussa un profond soupire d'ennui. Elle était censée réviser ses maths avec sa meilleure amie mais elle n'avait jamais aimé cette matière. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son amie et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de ce mettre à jouer avec ses bracelets à breloques jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme la rappelle à l'ordre :

- Allison, ma chérie, dit-elle la bouche en coeur. Serait-il possible que tu te concentres ?

- Je suis concentrée ! se défendit-la brune

- Pas sur les maths.

Allison fit la moue en embrassant le coin des lèvres de la rousse qui leva les yeux aux ciel. La brune posa une de ses mains sur sa taille et l'autre sur son cou, sa peau était incroyablement douce, tout comme ses cheveux qui reflétaient la lumière. Lydia était incroyablement belle et l'étudier était mille fois mieux que d'étudier les maths.

* * *

N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous souhaitez pour la suite, si l'inspiration est là je me ferrais un plaisir d'écrire sur quelque chose que vous aimerez lire!

Et sinon, je tiens à passé un coup de gueule à propos de 3x18.. Je ne ferrais pas de spoilers pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu mais juste... POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS A MON STILES QU'IL ARRIVE DES TRUCS PAREIL?


End file.
